cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble
BT01-S05EN_SP.jpg Unit_ot01.jpg Unit_ot14.jpg Unit_ot23.jpg "Noble" (ノーブル Nōburu) is a race found in Genesis, Granblue, Kagerō, Murakumo, Narukami, and Oracle Think Tank clans. In card lores, Nobles are described as higher beings. Sometimes, the lore even goes as far as to call them gods. List of Nobles Genesis Trigger *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical) *Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical) *Goddess of Fruition, Carpo (Draw) *Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro (Stand) *Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal) *Regalia of Compassion, Eir (Heal) *Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical) Grade 0 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime *Fetter Creator, Van *Fetter of Leather, Leyding Grade 1 *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus *Fetter of Fiber, Dromi *Goddess of Decline, Hel *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Goddess of Union, Yuno *Next-era Regalia, Skuld *Shackle Fetter, Gelgja *Shield Goddess, Aegis Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Izunahime *Battle Maiden, Kayanarumi *Battle Maiden, Medusa *Battle Maiden, Sahohime *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime *Boulder Fetter, Gjoll *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter *Midday Regalia, Hemera *Mythic Snake, Jormungand *Regalia of Beauty, Venus *Regalia of Fate, Norn *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Twilight Hunter, Artemis *Twilight Regalia, Hesperis *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir Grade 3 *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis *Battle Maiden, Mizuha *Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil *Deity of Dreams, Neiros *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Law, Justitia *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia *Ice Crest Goddess, Svava *Midnight Regalia, Nyx *Mythic Beast, Fenrir *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva *Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *Oracle Queen, Himiko *Regalia of Love, Cypris *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu *Wisdom Keeper, Metis Grade 4 *Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris *Goddess of the Firmament, Dione *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir *Prehistoric Regalia, Urth *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter Granblue Grade 3 *Death Seeker, Thanatos Kagerō Grade 3 *Flame Dance, Agni Murakumo Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing Narukami Trigger *Deity of Love, Kama (Heal) Grade 3 *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu *Turbulence Deity Howl, Rudra *Vajra Emperor, Indra Grade 4 *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Divine Sword, Kusanagi (Critical) *Windfall, Daikokuten (Draw) Grade 0 *Solar Maiden, Uzume *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya Grade 1 *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi Grade 3 *CEO Amaterasu *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale *Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi *Goddess of Astrology, Yasaka *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo Grade 4 *Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi *Spiritual Deity of Benevolence, Ame-no-sagume *State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi List of Support Cards Narukami Grade 2 *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight Grade 4 *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu Category:Noble Category:Race Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Murakumo Category:Genesis Category:Granblue Category:Narukami Category:Kagerō